The things on Harry's mind
by StarsCity22
Summary: After a lose to Ravenclaw, McGonagall knows there is something on Harry's mind. Is team captain Oliver able to find out what's wrong and get Harry playing great again?


After losing their last game to Ravenclaw, Professor Mcgonagall knew that there was something on Harry's mind, something which was making him lose his focus during the game, instead of following the Golden Snitch, his eyes seemed to keep looking up towards the goals at the Gryffindor end.

During one final big practice before the last game of year, which happened to be against Slytherin, Oliver took Harry to one side.

"Hey Harry, what's going on with you, you're losing your focus mate and this is the big decider! If we win this, we can still win the Quidditch cup, you just need to get that Snitch and find your game! Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Harry shyly looked up into Oliver's eyes and quickly looked away towards his feet in embarrassment. "It's fine... I um... Just need to get some more training in tonight... I'll um.. I'll stay here and fly some more when you all finish for the evening."

"No you won't. I'm the captain of this team, and I'm telling you Potter that I will help you out tonight." Oliver told him, in his powerful and demanding voice Harry had a small weakness for.

When the official training time was over, Harry stayed flying high in the air as Oliver was talking tips and tricks with the twins to help improve their game. Once they left, Oliver whistled and slowly Harry touched down onto the ground, keeping any form of eye contact to a limit, and staying a step away.

"Harry, you and I both know that you don't need the extra training, you are the best seeker that Hogwarts has ever had. Forget that, you're one of the best seekers that there ever has been, both in AND out of Hogwarts. Harry... I know what's on your mind, why don't you just tell me? We're team mates and more importantly, friends."

Surprised by what he was saying, Harry lifted his glance up towards Oliver's amazing big, bright hazel eyes. "I don't think you'll understand, you wouldn't want to be friends if you truly knew what was on my mind..."

As Harry finished his sentence, Oliver dropped his broom onto the floor and gently placed his hand under Harry's chin, and tilted his head up. "You're easy to surprise, Harry" and leaned closer until when the word "Harry" rolled off his tongue, his lips met with Harry's. Both closing their eyes and feeling complete in each other's arms, neither of them moved, just stood there in the middle of the Quidditch field, with no one around to share their secret, just them in the warm misty evening.

Finally parting their bodies away from each other, they both glanced over to the clock tower, both noticing that time had gone on, and it was getting closer towards lights out. Somehow they had spent a good 20 minutes, just standing there, neither saying a word, just with Harry's head resting against Oliver's chest, listening to his heart beat.

Harry looked back towards Oliver, thinking that he should owe some sort of explanation. "So now you know why I haven't been the best I normally am. It's just... When I see you flying around, I just want my eyes fixed upon you, I feel that nothing else matters. I will always love Quidditch, but I can't focus when you're up there."

"Oh Harry, when we're playing, I can't stop checking where you are, making sure that nothing has happened to you, because if something where ever to happen to you... I have no idea what I would do, my heart and mind would be in pieces if you ever got hurt. This has been building up inside of me for weeks, no, months." Oliver slid his hands up Harry's arms, placing them gently onto his cheeks. "I love you, Harry."

Harry didn't know what to do, he just stood there, totally stunned in what his ears just let him hear. "I... I... I love you too, Oliver!" Harry suddenly called with an out burst.

Their eyes met once more, their lips meeting together briefly for the last time that day, before turning without either making a sound, to walk hand in hand back up to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
